


Some Soldiers Do (Need Training)

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not how she imagined it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Soldiers Do (Need Training)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters aren't mine.  
> Notes: Thanks to rosewildeirish and lyssie for pre-reading and for the title! Ficlet inspired by comments from morwen_peredhil and from "Trinity" chatter with AIM friendlies!

It's not how she imagined it would be.

But now, she's not really sure what she pictured.

Maybe something more than the barest of gropes, the briefest of foreplay. More than his teeth hard against her skin, not even a kiss, not even using his lips, his breathing heavy on her neck. Something more than a torn, ripped skirt as a memento (Halling's sister made it for her, she recalls fuzzily), more than hands clutching, painfully tight, around the muscles in her arms. More than a few harsh thrusts, a few incoherent grunts, some nameless word in the air.

He came. She, of course, didn't.

She thanks the Ancestors that this wasn't her first time. As it is, she's quite fortunate that he had... excited her enough to the point that his entrance hadn't hurt. It certainly would have otherwise.

Collapsed on top of her, he makes no offer to move. Nor does he, as some of her previous lovers have done, speak tender words to her, caress her gently.

More than twice her size, he could crush her, she thinks, and he wouldn't even realize it. Just as he hasn't even realized her other dilemma.

His restless movements distract her from her thoughts.

"Where are you going?" she asks as he pulls away.

He doesn't look at her. "We're done."

"That's it?"

He shrugs.

And suddenly, anger flaring up inside of her, she has him pinned to the bed, his arms locked underneath her, her knee at his throat. "I do not believe we are finished, Ronon," she says in a silky, dangerous voice.

He only looks at her.

"I realize you have been a long time absent among women," she says. "However, your performance was inexcusable. I insist that you remain, so that I may train you better."

Amusement glints in his eyes. "Is that so?" he drawls.

At his tone, she smirks. "As I said - I insist."

And despite the fact that he could, if he really wanted to, overpower her within seconds, he remains agreeably docile for the time-being. As she leans down to kiss him, she decides that, perhaps, he isn't a lost cause after all.


End file.
